


Masih Ada Harapan

by Jogag_Busang



Series: ROSE: Puisi 2013 [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Selalu akan ada harapan ketika kita memiliki impian.





	Masih Ada Harapan

_Kuhempaskan tubuhku ke udara_

_Sembari menatap reruntuhan bangunan_

_Kulemparkan jiwaku ke samudra_

_Mengarungi luas dan dalamnya lautan_

_Kuterbangkan ragaku ke angkasa_

_Melintasi indahnya hijau rerumputan_

_Nyawa kupasrah-pasrahkan_

_Hidupku semua kuserahkan_

_Setelah aku bersungguh-sungguh_

_Dan hanya kepada-Mu aku bersimpuh_

_Memohon ketenangan batin yang tak lagi utuh_

_Peganglah tanganku untuk menatap pelangi_

_Dari dekat pun semakinlah berani_

_Atau sinar alam matahari_

_Itulah kekuatan yang tak akan pernah tertandingi_

_Ciptaan Tuhan Yang Maha Abadi_

_Dapat menyejukkan pandangan mata hati_

_Dan membuka wawasan tentang hidup ini_

_Kuterdiam menanti jawaban_

_Ketika kumengisi teka-teki silang_

_Yang berwujud nyata dan bukan karangan_

_Sehingga kutersadar dan mengangguk perlahan-lahan_

_Jauh kulihat di sana ada bintang_

_Masih ada harapan_

_Untuk menggapai impian_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 03 Desember 2013. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
